


All the Stars in the Sky

by ChibisUnleashed



Series: MIB AU [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficlet, M/M, MIB AU, just a cute little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: In the MIB, personal relationships are forbidden. That's never stopped J. ...And it doesn't stop K, either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had plans for an MIB AU for a really long time, but no time to sit down and write it. But all these prompts and challenges keep coming our way, and Kam keeps not-so-subtly suggesting prompts for exactly this universe because she wants it so bad, so... 
> 
> I caved.

"I bet I can name more constellations than you, K."

“No, you can’t.”

“So it’s a bet?”

K eyed J as he leaned closer,  _ too  _ close, looking smug as anything. Personal space didn’t exist between them, a thing that was both beautiful and terrible. K wanted to touch him. That would be out of character; K didn’t want to touch anyone, and if he touched… Jack…

“It’s our  _ job.  _ Every agent is required to memorize every constellation. I swear to God, J, if you’ve forgotten any-”

Arms wound their way around K’s shoulders and suddenly, Jack was all over him, “Relax, I know my night skies. I was testing  _ you.”  _

“Don’t waste your time,” K did exactly as told, relaxing in Jack’s arms, knowing nobody would notice something so subtle. He quite adored the way Jack took the matter out of his hands. 

Not being with him was a lot easier to bear when he was with him in every other way.

“It’s not a waste of time,” J laughed, gesturing with one hand at the line of aliens in cuffs before them, “You know what’s a waste of time? Sitting here, watching everyone else do their jobs. Why are we still here, again?”

“Because Om says so. Looking to get fired?”

“He won’t fire us.”

“Fire you.”

“Fire me.”

“And why not?”

With a broad, unfairly attractive grin, J set his chin on K’s shoulder and tightened his embrace, “Because the only thing in this whole, wide world that makes you better than you, is  _ me.”  _

...Koz wished he could wish that weren’t true. 

“Then I certainly hope your excessive confidence is not misplaced.”

But everything in him only loved that Jack made him better, and he wouldn’t give it up for the _world._


End file.
